in recent years, a great amount of data has been processed in the IT devices such as the servers in connection with the coming of an advanced information society, and a lot of IT devices are frequently installed in the data center or the server room so as to be collectively managed.
FIGS. 43 to 45 are views showing for describing a data center 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIGS. 43 and 44, a free access floor 12 having a double floor structure has been formed in a floor portion of a room in the data center 1, and a plurality of floor panels 3 have been laid down so as to form a floor surface of the free access floor 12 (refer, for example, to patent document 1).
As shown in FIG. 44, the floor panel 3 has been structured such that pipes and wires can be passed in a space between the floor panel 3 and a base floor surface 5 below the floor panel 3 by being horizontally supported at a predetermined height with supporting legs 7 which are provided in a rising manner from the concrete base floor surface 5 and being laid down side by side so as to form the floor surface of the room in the data center 1.
Further, a frame 2 provided in a rising manner from the base floor surface 5 is arranged in a place where the floor panel 3 is not laid down within the data center 1, and a plurality of server racks 10 mounting the servers on shelves in respective stages thereof are mounted on the frame 2 adjacently each other side by side (refer, for example, to patent document 2).
The frame 2 is manufactured such as to have the same height as that of the floor surface of the free access floor 12 (the upper surface of the floor panel 3) and conform to a size (a width and a depth) of the server rack 10 by combining a plurality of L-shaped steel materials (angle members 4) and plate-shaped steel plates (upper plate members 6). Further, leg portions of the frame 2 are fixed onto the base floor surface 5 with anchor bolts 11.
Further, a male thread portion of a fixing bolt 8 is inserted into a through hole formed in each of a bottom plate portion 10a which forms a bottom surface of the server rack 10, and the upper plate member 6 which forms an upper surface of the frame 2.
Further, a lower surface in a head portion of the fixing bolt 8 is engaged with an upper surface of the bottom plate portion 10a of the server rack 10, and an upper surface (a surface in an upper side in FIG. 44) of a fixing nut 9 fastened to a leading end portion of the male thread portion of the fixing bolt 8 is engaged with a lower surface of the upper plate member 6.
As mentioned above, the server rack 10 and the frame 2 are coupled by using the fixing bolt 8 and the fixing nut 9 so as to prevent the server rack 10 from lifting upward from the upper surface of the frame 2 and falling down.
A load of the server rack 10 is not applied to the floor panel 3 but the load can be directly applied to the base floor surface 5 via the frame 2 by arranging the server rack 10 on the frame 2. As a result, it is possible to improve a load bearing property against the load of the server rack 10.
Further, it is possible to prevent the server rack 10 from falling down at the earthquake generating time and it is possible to improve a levelness of the server rack 10, by arranging the server rack 10 on the frame 2, in comparison with a case that the server rack 10 is arranged on the floor panel 3.